The Green-Eyed Slytherin
by Crakaboom
Summary: Draco Malfoy will stop at nothing to get Crookshanks.


**A/N** **: I do not own anything Harry Potter.**

 **This is an AU.**

 **House:** **Ravenclaw**

 **Year 1**

 **Themed:** **Jealousy**

 **Prompt:** **[Creature] Kneazle**

 **Word Count:** **2,735 words**

Who knew that getting jealous over a pet is so uncommon? Draco Malfoy sure didn't; he thought everyone got jealous over other people's pets. He had no clue. To lust after other people's belongings was how he was brought up. But one thing was for sure, he wanted that kneazle, no matter what it took to get it.

Ever since Hermione Granger had walked into the school with it, he had become green-eyed. It wasn't fair that _he_ had to make do with his _dumb_ _owl_ , while she got such an exotic and interesting animal.

One morning, he devised a plan; a plan to steal the feline and keep it for his own. This plan consisted of four steps.

Step 1: Wait until Hermione is in the library.

Step 2: Sneak into the Gryffindor Common Room by distracting the Fat Lady and opening the picture.

Step 3: Get into the girls room by creating a fire big enough to scare everyone there, but not burn anything. Or maybe just lure the cat out with treats.

Step 4: Grab the cat-like creature and run for his life.

He decided that it was the best plan he had ever come up with and he was going to execute it the next day. He could only hope this would go according to his design.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

The next day rolled around, and he dove headfirst into his tasks, once he got a free period that was - he wouldn't hear the end of it if he skipped any classes. Finally, it was time. First two classes over, Draco was ready for the step one of his plan. He snuck up with Crabbe and Goyle to the Fat Lady's portrait.

He had told his companions about the plan that morning and they were fully on board with it, sure he'd had to bribe them with his dessert for a week, but hey, it was worth it. Crabbe went up and started complimenting the picture, while Goyle started to try and pry it open. Draco was preparing to blast the door open if Goyle didn't succeed. He was also keeping watch, in case anyone saw what they were up to.

Suddenly, Slytherin Prefect walked out, causing the blonde to take a step back in confusion. The, now livid, prefect staring at them with a mix of horror and anger painted onto his features.

"W-what are you you doing here?" shouted the prefect, face crimson, though it was hard to tell if it was from embarrassment or anger, or both.

"I could ask you the same thing," quipped Draco, smirking at the older student. His parents were very powerful people; this student wouldn't dare defy him.

The prefect stormed away, infuriated at the nerve of the smaller child. Draco could've sworn he saw steam coming out of the prefect's ears,. However, he brushed it off and stepped into the threshold of the common room, footsteps light as to not alert the teachers a mere two floors below. .

As they walked into the common room, it was much different than Slytherin, much warmer, not just in temperature but in atmosphere as well. Looking around he spotted the girls stairs. "There it is," whispered Malfoy to Goyle, "Get the cat food." Goyle nabbed the food and went to the foot of the stairs.

"The coast is clear," he whisper-shouted to Draco, relief evident on his face.

"Good, no fire needed then," Draco smirked, as he casually moved closer to the foot of the stairs. He spotted the elusive creature and reached for the food. Goyle held out the bag a bit further; Malfoy finally grasped it and dug out six pieces of food.

The feline sniffed the air, catching the scent of the crunchy, and satisfying, little treats. Crookshanks slowly stood up and stretched, tired even after an entire day of sleep. He lazily walked over and began eating the treats.

As soon as he had eaten the last one, he was pushed into a crate and the teenagers rushed back to their Common Room, practically flying down the hallways.

"I don't think this was such a good idea," murmured Crabbe. "Don't you think your jealousy is getting the better of you?"

"Of course not! Why would you say that?!" exclaimed Draco, trying to stroke his new pet's back.

Crookshanks tried everything to get back to his master, Hermione Granger, but, alas, nothing worked.

Draco took a more powerful grip on the kneazle as it tried to escape, _again_. "Why would I let my jealousy get the best of me? What even is there to be jealous of? I'm a Malfoy, the heir to one of the richest families in all of the magical world! If anything _they_ should be jealous of _me._ "

"Then why did you take the cat?" Goyle asked, dumbfounded. Sure he wasn't _as_ smart as some of the other students, but he wasn't stupid. He knew why this was going on, even if his companion tried to deny it.

"First of all, it's a _kneazle_ , and second, because I wanted it." spouted Draco, worried that he'd lose his two acquaintances if he didn't keep up his facade of confidence and mockery.

He stormed out of the common room, highly embarrassed that his friends might have seen through his carefully crafted persona. It had taken him years, and he was slightly shaken at how quickly they had broken it.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

"Crookshanks! Crookshaaanks!" called a distressed Hermione, obviously disturbed by the absence of her beloved companion.

"Where are you?"

She burst into the Common Room, disappointed to find Harry and Ron simply goofing about by the fireplace. "Guys! You have to help, I've lost Crookshanks," she sputtered, collapsing onto the couch.

"That bloody cat's gone? Thank Merlin," snorted Ron.

"Now's not the time for jokes, Ron!" snapped Hermione, slightly angered that her friend wouldn't care about something that was _clearly_ bothering her.

The trio spent around two hours searching the entirety of Gryffindor Tower. Yet nothing was found, not even a mouse. "I think I know who has it!" exclaimed Harry, putting the puzzle pieces together.

"Malfoy has always been jealous of you and Crookshanks. Maybe he took him."

Hermione figured Harry _might_ be right, though she would feel awful if they were wrong. She wasn't blind, and she _had_ noticed the blonde haired Slytherin stealing envious glances at her and her feline friend.

"Let's go!" said Hermione firmly; she wasn't usually one to jump to conclusions, but this was too far.

As they headed to the dungeons where the Slytherin dormitories were located, they walked past one of the Slytherin prefects.

"Excuse me, we think someone from your house has stolen my friend's pet. Can you please let us in to check?" Harry asked politely, seeing this as an opportunity to help his friend.

"Who do you think stole this...animal?" replied the prefect, highly suspicious of Ron's bright red hair. His older brothers had a habit of sneaking into Slytherin and pranking them mercilessly

"Some cauldron b-" Ron tried to say, but was cut off by Harry elbowing him in the gut. "The kid we are looking for is Draco Malfoy."

"Ah, that kid. I wouldn't put it past him. Let me open the door for you." The tall prefect followed the group until they got to the door, still slightly annoyed the young child had found him wandering near Gryffindor Tower.

"Pure-Blooded," he stated openly to the wall, not seeming to care that there were some Ravenclaw students passing by.

The wall shifted open and gave entrance to the common room. It was dimly lit, a green fireplace surrounded by cold stone walls. The windows looked out across the glimmering black lake, their sills lit by jade lights hanging from the ceiling.

"There you go," said the prefect and briskly walked away, leaving the trio to stand in shock for a second, before quickly hurrying inside.

Sitting on the couches by the fire were Crabbe, Goyle, and none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Where is he, Malfoy?" demanded Hermione, whipping out her wand and holding it to his throat within two steps and half a second. "Where is Crookshanks?" Draco just sat in stunned silence, trying not to show his fear towards the Muggleborn Gryffindor.

"I don't know. Professor Snape took him from me," cried Draco, hoping he wouldn't get blown to bits, his calm facade slipping away.

"What!" screamed Hermione, furious at the thought of Snape having her poor, little Crookshanks.

"You heard me."

"Where is he?" screeched the raging teenager.

"In his office, down the hall," whimpered Malfoy, cowering under her scathing gaze, face bright red in being shown up by a girl in front of his friends.

"Thanks," said Harry as he passed by, trying his best to be polite to the group of Slytherins, quickly following the storm of rage that was Hermione, torrenting towards Snape's office.

She almost broke the door off the hinges while breaking into the broody professor's office. "Where is my little ball of fluff?" Hermione demanded.

"Miss. Granger, I hope you realize that you are breaking into a Head of House's office. You could be expelled for such behavior," Snape said sharply, though slight amusement could be seen in his eyes.

"Oh." Hermione's rage faded, she wasn't aware of what she was doing. She had been so filled with rage over the disappearance of her Crookshanks that she just let it take over - which obviously wasn't a decent explanation, and would most likely get her expelled.

"To whom are you referring to when speaking of 'little ball of fluff'?" inquired Professor Snape, humor dripping off his words, even though his face was a blank slate.

"My kneazle, Crookshanks" replied Hermione, fury still lingering on her tongue.

"You mean that _thing_ I confiscated from Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes!" breathed Hermione, beyond exasperated at this point.

"I gave it to Professor McGonagall."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

The door creaked slightly as it opened to reveal Professor McGonagall stroking the kneazle on her desk, staring down at it with a sort of motherly affection.

"Crookshanks, thank goodness you're okay." squealed Hermione, ecstatic to have her pet back, well almost.

"Yes, next time you need to keep better watch over your cat, Miss Granger." quipped the elderly professor. But her stern words didn't quite match up to the smile on her face.

"Professor, if I may intrude, we believe Malfoy is behind the disappearance of Crookshanks here." Harry added quickly, still trying desperately to be polite, as he had already been losing points for Gryffindor this week.

"Oh, really now?" said McGonagall, getting up to leave, her velvet green cloak billowing behind her.

"Where are you going?" questioned the three third year students, confusion etched onto their features.

"To talk to Mr. Malfoy."

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

The trio burst out laughing when they saw Draco Lucius Malfoy being dragged down the hall by the ear. Snape looked halfway between embarrassed and furious to be clutching onto the blonde boy, hauling the insolent child to detention.

A looming figure came up behind the three cackling kids. Her pointed hat and stern glare causing the three to stop immediately.

"What are you three laughing at?" McGonagall snapped.

"Nothing professor!" Ron stated weakly, his face drastically pale compared to what it had been only seconds ago.

"Mister Malfoy has been taken care of by Professor Snape. In the meantime, you all need to get back to your studies."

"Yes ma'am."

As the kids strolled back to the Gryffindor Dorm Room, they passed by Draco sitting outside the Great Hall. He was holding his ear and snuffled every minute or two, Hermione felt a pity towards him. He had only wanted a pet - well one that wasn't an owl that is.

"Get a new ear piercing?" quipped Ronald, clearly gaining enjoyment from Malfoy's pain.

"Don't start Ron." Harry led Ron away before Draco could get a word in.

When they reached the dormitories, Harry stated the password clearly,

"Fortuna Major."

"No, the password has been changed ever since that Slytherin boy, cute one, has been caught in the tower." the Fat Lady quoted sternly.

"Then what is it?"

"Flibbertigibbet."

"What kind of pas-" Ron tried to say before getting cut off by Hermione.

"Flibbertigibbet."

"You may enter."

They walked into the Common Room, expecting to see the room as it normally was, fireplace roaring, classmates laughing and telling jokes. What they saw, however, was nothing they had seen before.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\/\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

The entire room was covered in toilet paper and green paint. _Slytherin_. Even so, the residents of Gryffindor tower had to give their rival house some credit. After all, they had done an amazing job at making everything green, even down to the toilet paper.

"What happened here?" asked the confused Harry, looking upon the scene with slight horror and a smidge of wonder.

"A bunch of Slytherin kids came in and did this to get back at us for 'getting Malfoy mad'." Colin Creevey, a second year, said cheerfully - he was never the type to be sad about, well, anything really.

Everyone from Gryffindor helped clean up, preparing their revenge on Slytherin as they did so. Trying to devise a prank that would baffle Slytherin just as much as Gryffindor themselves had been.

"We could let a bunch of our things out in their common room, you know transfigure some stuff, make some magical creatures ruin their stuff." said Fred, scrubbing at a wall, having found out along the way that magic was useless.

"That's too dangerous." Hermione said, waving one hand dismissively, "We need something harmless, something confusing."

"Like bread!" Ron piped up, trying desperately to reach a piece of toilet paper stuck to the ceiling.

"Yeah, like bre- Bread?" Hermione looked puzzlingly back to Ron.

"Yes, bread is fluffy and harmless." Ron repeated confidently, his knowledge of food paying off in this situation. What could he say, he was hungry.

"That will definitely confuse them." Hermione admitted reluctantly, adding a short, "but how would we use bread?"

Fred and George shared a look, a look that made Percy roll his eyes from his spot on the wall. Slytherin had knocked him out and used green tape to secure him there, so now the entire quidditch team was trying to get him down.

"Well, we could take their stuff," started Fred.

"And replace it with different types of bread!" Finished George, both twins wearing a smirk.

"Then let's do it!" Harry hadn't quite agreed with Ron, but hearing Fred and George's plan, he was now completely on board.

"Fine," exhaled Hermione, giving a wry smile and swearing that this would be the first and only time she would agree to help with a prank.

So they went for about a week, every Gryffindor student collecting as much bread as they could and stored it with a little spell to keep it fresh, dividing into groups and taking turns sneaking into the Slytherin common rooms.

One finished taking the regular items they snuck down into the Slytherin dorms, placing the bread and legging it back to the safety of their tower.

The next morning, the Slytherin House was late for breakfast in the Great Hall, most of the girls arriving without shoes. As they walked in, grumpier than usual, the Gryffindor table snickered and chuckled. It was obvious almost immediately as Daphne Greengrass grumpily applied makeup with a roll of bread.

"There they are." sniggered Ron, happy that his extensive knowledge of food items was _finally_ being put to use.

"That'll show you! You don't mess with the Lions!" shouted Percy in a very abnormal display of extraversion.

After they all ate breakfast, the house headed back to their common room to find a note on the floor.

 _Who's jealous now?_

This left them baffled, confused as to who would have left it. It couldn't have been Slytherin. They had taken their paper and quills. Ravenclaw could've done it, that was a high possibility, Hufflepuff was too kind, so they had been ruled out.

But what could it mean, why would _they_ be jealous? They had just gotten back at Slytherin, they had _nothing_ to be jealous of, nothing to do either. They had no more pranks to pull, but they were all anxious, what was going to occur. Surely nothing bad.

And then, a week later, it happened.


End file.
